elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
The J-Club
Add characters as needed! Criteria Basically, if your character has been mothered by Jael and has a name starting with J - whether it be their first, middle, or last - they are a member. Those who don't have a name starting with J are considered honorary members. Members *Jael - Den mother *Jin *Jinx *Joe Ivers *Matt James Shae *Coraline Jones *John Hancock Honorary Members: *Kevas Context Keke: Jin has determined Jinx is Too-Stupid-To-Live Keke: Sorry Jinx Kuki: LMAO Wolf: LOL Maddin: lol Wolf: Jael: 8U Kuki: who hasen't~ Kuki: hasn't Wolf: Jael. Though sometimes she is amazed at his stupidity Keke: jinx, jael, jin and joe Keke: they all start with J Keke: what is this Kuki: xD Wolf: I know, I noticed that last night XD Wolf: Jael: /J buddies~ Keke: ITS THE J-CLUB Kuki: \o\ Tater: Jalkus.....:| /forces his way in Wolf: XDDDD Keke: ....lmfao Wolf: ilu tater Maddin: lol Joc: lol Keke: does this mean jael is den mother of the j-club Kuki: xDD Wolf: Yes Keke: awesome Wolf: Jael is J-Club mom Wolf: And I think the J-Club needs a wiki page now, y/n/wtf get out wolf? Sparky: /flops around Wolf: ...What makes me feel bad about this conversation with Jael and Jin in Jael's post is she is at the age of about...one week before she gets kidnapped in her world 8U Wolf: Sparky~ Wolf: /flops on Maddin: *changes in-progress-OC's name to something that starts with a J* Wolf: XDD Joc: XDDD Sparky: /flopped on Maddin: o/ Sparky: If Matt determines Jinx is too stupid to live, can he be an honorary member? Wolf: Sure~ Kuki: KJFKLG Joc: I want to use the name Jundeil somewhere... 9_9 Kuki: LOL Joc: aside from a nameless character in video games Wolf: XD Sparky: :-D Sparky: His middle name starts with a J :|a Wolf: ...That reminds me, I never got to tag Matt's intro Wolf: LOL Wolf: That counts~ Keke: lol wolf you're evil Wolf: Sorta~ Keke: also YES WIKI PAGE Wolf: :'D Keke: /late Wolf: Jael: Humans might kidnap me! 8U /one week later... Keke: The J-Club. Where everyone fights over the den mother Sparky: I need to ask a mod about apping Jian :|a Wolf: XDD Sparky: HE CAN BE IN THE J CLUB Wolf: lmao Keke: LOLOL Keke: it's growing already Sparky: Hancock can be in the J club. His first name is John Wolf: ALL THE COOL KIDS ARE IN THE ~J-CLUB~ Wolf: Yeah 8D Keke: x3 Wolf: Jael: /mothers everyone in the J-club like a boss Kuki: \o\ Bayley: Coraline's last namei is Jones! CAN SHE BE IN THE CLUB Kuki: YESSS 8U Wolf: /sporfles tea Wolf: YES Kuki: xD Bayley: or I will start calling her Bayley: JORALINE Wolf: LMAO Joc: XDDD Bayley: just so she can be in the club Kuki: xD Wolf: That sounds like a crazy celebrity ship name Shane: K is right after J can Kevas be in the J club? Bayley: JORALINE CONES Wolf: Kevas can be an honorary member Kuki: YESS Wolf: LOL Bayley Shane: yaaaay! Sparky: Azula wants to join Wolf: Anyone who doesn't have a name, whether it be first middle last, then they are an honorary member Kuki: NO 8U Wolf: GET OUT AZULE Sparky: But she will take it over Bayley: NO AZULA Wolf: AZULA, EVEN Wolf: Jael: /is the club mommy here >8U Sparky: Azula: B| Wolf: Also, name that starts in a J, way to fail, self~ Category:Crack